X men Learning control
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Bobby and John/Pyro are brothers. Bobby is 19 months older then Pyro. And there parents were Kayla and Logan. What happens When Logan starts to remember his past and finds out he has two children and they were right under his nose. Warning: Spanking?
1. Chapter 1

X men- Learning Control.

This is a fan fiction based on a video from you tube that I saw and loved so I thought I would do a story with a similar idea.

Summary: Bobby and John/Pyro are brothers. Bobby is 19 months older then Pyro. And there parents were Kayla and Logan. Kayla and Logan ended up giving them both up for adoption. And of course Logan has no memory of any of it. Can Logan figure out the truth in time to stop Pyro from being corrupted by Magneto or are the two brothers destined to never know the truth? And what will happen when the truth is revealed and Logan remembers everything?

May contain events from the first second and third movie.

Also may be Spanking of teens. Don't like? Then don't read.

I think this is my first X men fan fiction that I am publishing but I have seen all the movies accept for first class. So I know most of the information about the first 4 movies.

This takes place during the first movie events.

Okay on with the story and I hope you enjoy.

X men: Learning Control.

Chapter one: A dream or a memory.

Logan tossed and turned in the bed unaware that he was doing so. He was caught in the throws of a gripping dream. A woman named Kayla and he were in a hospital and she was in labor. He was arguing with her about her dicision to give the baby away and asking her if she was sure. And a part of him kinda wondered how she had even talking him into it. But somehow she had. Once the baby was born she got to name the boy Bobby. She spent an hour explaining to Logan and the baby that it was for the best. Logan supposed that she was right. And then as he gave the baby over to the nurse he felt a chill on is skin. And as the nurse took the baby away he had realized the baby was a mutant. And must have some kind of freezing power or maybe he could make things cold. Logan woke from the dream.

He sat up wondering what that was all about. And for a split second he made the connection that the Bobby in the school had the power to freeze things. But he didn't really think much of it. It was just a strange dream after all. Right? And Bobby's parent's were his real parents. Weren't they?

He let himself settle back to sleep.

It was another dream like the first only the baby was different. Both boys had the same Sandy color hair. And Kayla wanted to name him Jimmy after his father Logan. But Logan had refused to let her do that. He offered up the name John and she liked it well enough to keep it. But the baby would have the same fate as his brother. A fake home. Fake parents and no clue of the truth. The baby was taken this time and not long after that Kayla and Logan heard the fire alarm going off. Logan ran for the nursery wanting to make sure the baby was okay. A huge fire was in the trash can the was being removed and Logan heard a baby laugh and he looked over at John the giggling baby and his only solution was that John could make fire happen which was a scary thought. Fire was dangerous. Then he overheard the hysterical nurse.

"I don't understand it the candle wasn't anywhere near the edge of my desk. And the candle didn't move. The fire is what moved. It moved from the candle to the trash can. It was like someone had physically moved the fire." she was saying.

Logan shook his head and went over to the baby and scolded gently "Now your gonna have to stop that Pyro boy. Someone's gonna get hurt if you keep that up. And we don't want that to happen. So just cool it. A child that can control fire and a child that can make ice. What a pair you two would have made. I kinda wish you could have grown up in the same home. I'm sorry kid but I gotta go. I'm not suppose to be back here. I just had to see what happened and now I can tell your mama that it was just you!" Logan said with a laugh but it was a sad laugh and he turned to walk away. The pain he felt was real. It was too strange for it to be just a dream. It wasn't possible that there was two Bobby's with the same Power and two John's with the same power. But if they were real. Then the dream was real. Which meant that Kayla was real. And the part about them being his kids. He sat up for the second time.

How do you forget your own kids? It felt so real but could it be true? Could they be his? He would have to watch over them tomorrow and see if he could spot any similarities between the mother Kayla and himself within the boys faces.

He also felt like talking with Charles Xavier.

He waited until morning.

Charles Xavier well aware of Logan's troubled thoughts wasn't surprised when he came in that morning.

"Professor I had a crazy night last night. It was such a strange dream." Logan said.

"Yes. You dreamed that Bobby and John are really your sons. And that Kayla was their mother. Logan you must know there are things I know about your past but I didn't know this. I didn't know you had children. So there not just mutants. Their second generation mutants with two mutant parents and a power that is the exact opposite from the other. If you wish we can do a blood test just to be sure if you have any doubts. But I agree that you should observe them first and see what you can recognize." The professor said.

"Anyone ever tell you that reading minds is rude?" Logan asked.

Professor Xavier smirked "Many many people. And more times then I can count but that never seems to stop me does it?" he said with a smirk.

Logan grinned and shook his head in agreement. No it never did stop him.

He headed out to the play room where everyone was having free time until it was time for school to start. Some had more classes then others.

He leaned against the wall to watch the group of Bobby, John and Rogue who were all sitting near the Foosball table. But he focused more on John and Bobby and did some thinking while he looked.

John seemed to have green eyes like Logan's. Kayla's had been blue or brown he couldn't really tell in the dream. Bobby had what looked like blue eyes. And they both seemed to have part of his attitude. Although Pyro obviously had more of it along with the rebel card in with the mix.

Bobby seemed to have a good sense about him. And was only curious about certain things. John on the other hand was always questioning things. And his power worked differently then it had when he was born. John had to carry a lighter and he would use the flame and do things with the flame. It was not very impressive but it was still dangerous.

Next Logan noticed that Bobby and Pyro had the same chin. His chin. How had he missed all this? How had the similarities between them never cross his mind before now? It was hard to miss. He was surprised that they weren't noticing it themselves. They didn't even realize they were brothers.

It had been fifteen years ago when Logan had woken up with no memory. He wondered how old they were at that point. He was sure that Bobby was at least 16. so it was shortly after John's birth that that Logan had lost his memory. But if all this was real and he knew now that it was...then what happened to Kayla? Who was the mother of his children and where was she? He hoped that more dreams would come but he had already cracked one big revelation. He wasn't sure he was ready for any more right now. This was a pretty big bomb shell at it was.

He was a father. Not only that. But he was the father of two powerful mutants that had no clue that there lives were about to change. Logan was not about to continue letting this charade go on. He wanted them to know the truth now that he knew to. The truth about him. And the truth about them.

But that would have to come later. He would take them out of class with the Professors permission and break the news to them gently. Or at least he would try. He was about to tell two best friends that they were actually brothers and that he was their father but had had no clue until last night. That would go well. Right? No probably not. But the news that they were brothers shouldn't be too hard for them to accept. They were best friends after all.

Next time: Logan tells the boys the truth. Or at least all that he knows now. And Logan unlocks more to his past.

To be continued...

Sorry Its early and I need to get to bed but I promise that if my enternet is still on when I wake up then I will post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

X men: Learning Control

Story Summery: What if after the Magneto and Rogue incident Logan had had a dream the night before he was going to leave to check out the lake?

Chapter Summary: Logan tells the boys they are brothers and that he is their father.

Chapter two: Accepting the truth.

Logan talked with Xavier and got permission to pull the boys out of class.

Bobby and John followed Logan to the private officer he had been given after accepting his new path as an X man. And becoming the danger room teacher.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Logan said.

Bobby and John curiously at each other but they sat down.

Logan sat down in a chair across from them.

"Okay I'm about to ask you boys a strange question. Were you two adopted?" Logan asked.

"I was. My parents told me when I was thirteen. How did you know?" Bobby asked.

Logan held up his hand "Just wait a minute and I'll tell you. John?" Logan wanted the other boys answer.

"I don't think I was adopted. I've never really asked or even thought about it. I know I'm the only blonde in my family. I can't say that I wasn't adopted because I don't really know. I may be." John said.

Logan nodded. "Okay now do you boys remember that I lost my memory about 15 years ago?" Logan asked.

"I remember hearing that. What's that have to do with anything though?" Bobby asked.

"Well I had a dream last night. But it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Two memories. Both are memories where I gave my sons up for adoption. I didn't even know I had kids until last night. In the dream when the first baby let go of my hand my fingers were ice cold. Kayla had named him Bobby. The second baby after we gave him away the fire alarm went off. I went to check and see if John was alright. And I discovered that he had moved the fire from a candle to a trash can. Now at first I didn't understand. My kids have your names and your powers. And they were both born blonde. And given up for adoption. That's when I put two and two together and figured it out. I think I had the dreams because I had seen my kids again. Because I was seeing them daily. And after a while my memory of them came back. I think you two are my kids." Logan said not really knowing any other way to explain it.

John was speechless which was a first.

Bobby took the lead. "Okay...So that's why you asked if we were adopted. You think we are the kids you gave up? Well I'm kinda curious so if you want we could all do a blood test."

Logan smirked "I figured you two would be willing but if its true and I am your father all that means is that your my kids. Things will be different between us. But I won't take you from your other parents. It can be like divorce. They can have you in the summer or on breaks when you go home. And I'll have you while your here." Logan said.

Bobby smiled at that thought. It wouldn't be so bad if Wolverine was his father. He was a major bad ass and every one loved him.

"John what do you have to say about all this?" Logan asked the quiet boy.

John had been thinking that if Logan really was his father then he would never have to go home again. He could stay at the school with his real father. Logan was a dangerous man. But John knew he would be safer and better off with him. He never told anyone why he never wanted to go home. His father was abusive. And last summer he had chanced going home but he had forgotten his lighter at the bus stop. So he was helpless when his father came in and hit him just for the hell of it.

"Let's take the blood test first. Then I'll tell you." John said.

"Okay. Fair enough." Logan said and lead the boys to the lab where Jean and Charles Xavier was waiting.

She took blood samples from all three of them and they all waited.

Logan against the wall his arms crossed impatient for the results.

Bobby sitting in a chair backwards with his arms on the top a anxious look on his face.

John was completely still and silent. Praying that for once in his life maybe something good would happen to him. Unfortunately Professor Xavier entered his head after reading his thoughts.

"John. Why didn't you tell us you were being hurt at home?" Xavier asked in his head.

John looked nervously at him. "Please don't say anything. You can't say anything. Father or not Logan will kill them if he finds out." John answered in his head.

He knew John was right. Logan had a temper. And he took to the children well.

He would rip apart anyone that laid a harmful finger on any of them. And this was his child so it would be that much worse.

Charles Xavier didn't need to see the results. He already knew the answer.

An hour later the results were in.

Jean was slightly shocked. "Well both the boys are brothers. And they match with Logan. So yes. This says they are your kids. I'm happy for you Logan." Jean said.

Logan looked at both boys. Xavier wasn't the only one that had inside knowledge that they were his kids. He had known the results would state him their father.

"Okay now that that's settled we should probably go talk somewhere private." Logan told the boys.

They followed him to the same office.

They sat down both boys now knowing they were brothers and were now with their father.

"Wow. You didn't have a doubt in your mind did you?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. Sorry but there is no way there are two Bobby's and two John's that are the same. So you two had to be them." Logan said.

"So who was our mother?" Bobby asked curious.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that I called her Kayla in the dream. She thought you were better off without us. That's really all I know. Besides for what she looks like. I don't have any idea what happened to her. I didn't see anything but your births. For all I know she may be dead." Logan said.

John was filled with rage. All this time he had a father. A father that could have taken him away from his violent home. But he didn't blame Logan. Logan had no memory of anything. But if he ever found out who took Logan's memory they were SO dead.

"Okay so your our dad. That's good to know. Hey I guess this makes us brothers roomy." Bobby said to John as he bumped his shoulder with his own

that got a smile out of John.

He had an older brother. Bobby was only 19 months older but he was still older.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I was adopted and now I got an older brother and a father." John said but they were interrupted by Storm.

"Logan we need the boys for a field trip to the mall. We're going to the science exhibit. You can come help chaperone if you want." Storm said kindly, everyone had already heard the news.

Of all the things for Logan to remember why did he have to remember that he suddenly had children? He was going to be one hell of a parent Storm thought. A true force to be reckoned with.

"The field trip I almost forgot about that."Bobby said. But he wanted Logan to go too.

"So will you come with us?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. Why not/ I can help watch the kids." Logan said as they all stood up.

To be continued...

I will work on next chapter as soon as I post this chapter. It's in my head I just wanted to post this before I start on it.

Next time: John Loses his temper and uses his power on an innocent human because they took his lighter and Bobby jumps into big brother mode.


	3. Chapter 3

X men Learning Control

Summary: Basically the beginning of Movie two. The scene where Johns lighter gets stolen and he gets mad and uses his power to scare the other kid. And Logan steps into his dad shoes.

Chapter three: Tough love.

Bobby had just gotten done telling Rogue about the news while Pyro listened and played with his lighter flipping it open and shut. They were then approached by two teen boys around Pyro's age.

"Hey can I have a light?" One of them asked.

This got all their attention.

Bobby shook his head No at John. His lighter was his source of Power and it wasn't suppose to be used to light a cigarette.

So John pretended like he hadn't heard the guy but he continued to play with his lighter.

Meanwhile Jean who had been explaining something to the other children stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Jean?" Scott asked.

"Something's happening in the food court. Rogue Bobby and John." Jean said as she looked at Logan and they all headed over to see what was going on.

"Man why you being such a dick? I just asked if my buddy could have a light what are you deaf? Will you give him a light?" the kid asked.

John closed his lighter "Nope sorry can't help you there." John said but before he realized what had happened the guy had taken his lighter.

John got up but was stopped by the other boy getting in his way "What are you gonna do? Suddenly your not so tough." he said as his friend light his cigarette.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." John said dangerously he focused on the light cigarette and then he winked at which point the cigarette went up in flames and the kids coat caught on fire too.

Bobby moved instantly he grabbed his brother and yanked him away "What the hell did you have to do that for! It's not funny John!" Bobby said as his brother laughed.

Then Bobby held out his hand and frost came from it putting out the fire and then the entire room froze.

Rogue got up "Bobby what did you do?" she asked.

"Don't look at me I didn't do this."he said honestly.

"No. I did." they heard the professor say and they each cringed a little.

Logan and the others showed up about this time.

Logan saw the kid covered in ice and asked "What happened?"

"That guy stole John's lighter to light his cigarette and John got mad about it and mad the cigarette and the boy catch on fire. Bobby put the fire out." Rogue explained.

"You set that kid on fire?" Logan asked.

"He took my lighter!" John tried to defend himself.

"I don't care what he did! It was still wrong." Logan said.

"Oh so he can just steal from me and I have to deal with it?" John asked.

"If you hadn't been showing off he wouldn't have taken your lighter. You were teasing them. You should have just gotten up and come back to the science exhibit with the rest of us." Professor Xavier said.

"Okay I get it." John said annoyed.

"We need to get back to the mansion." Xavier said.

In Logan's office.

John sat in a chair and Bobby stood leaning against the wall.

"I get it." John repeated again.

"Do you? What do you get John? That you could have killed that kid? That these are defenseless people that you attacked? You should have just walked away." Logan said.

"Would you have walked away?" Bobby countered in his brothers defense.

"Look if your in real danger then fine use your powers. But that wasn't the case this time. I only use my claws when there is real danger. What you did...you did because you got mad at the kid. Two wrongs don't make a right kid. You getting even for him taking your lighter doesn't add up. Now since this all started because of your lighter I see only one way to settle this. Your grounded. Give me your lighter." Logan said holding out his hand.

"What?" John panicked.

"Logan you can't do that! That's his only power source. He'll be defenseless if you take that!" Bobby protested.

"Sorry kid. But I gotta punish you somehow." Logan said.

John reluctantly handed over his lighter. Logan put it in his pocket "One week then you can have it back. Now go to your room." Logan said.

John got up and slunk to his room slamming the door.

This was so unfair! He was just defending himself.

Bobby came in joining him in the room they shared.

"Look it's not completely your fault. I practically told you not to give him your lighter. I only did it because that's your source of power. Used for when your in danger. But you were sitting there playing with it. If you hadn't been playing with it they wouldn't have approached us at all. You still didn't have to act the way you did. Like it was all some kind of game to you. I mean you set him on fire and then laughed about it. Using your power to hurt people is wrong." Bobby said.

"yeah I know that but they made me mad. I don't need a third lecture Bobby." John said.

"I didn't come here to lecture you. Here." Bobby said as he headed for his desk and opened a drawer and took out a lighter and tossed it to John.

"What are you doing? Why do you have a lighter?" John asked confused.

"Look I'm not gonna have my brother going around unprotected. Your power is your only way to defend yourself. Frankly I think Logan should have chose another way to punish you. Just don't have it out playing with it. Keep on you. But keep it hidden. I know how much of a security blanket that is for you. Your safety is more important to me then what Logan will think about this. I don't care if he gets mad at me. He should have thought that through more. Your vulnerable without your power. It'll be less work for me if you can protect yourself." Bobby said with a smirk.

John smiled back. "Big brother instincts kicking in?" he asked.

Bobby continued to smile "Looks like it." Bobby said with a grin.

John nodded and then shook his head.

Just great! They had been brothers for less then five hours and already Bobby was in over protective big brother mode.

John put the lighter in his pocket and then laid on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"Turn on some music. Three days grace." John said to Bobby

Bobby turned on the CD that John wanted to listen to. And they both sat listening to the CD until dinner time.

To be continued...

Next time: The school is attacked and Bobby Logan and Rogue head out to Bobby's house and John uses his powers angry that a police man shot his father in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

X men: Learning control

Chapter summary: The gang goes to Bobby's house and Bobby's foster brother calls the police on them.

Also: I'm going to jump in at the part where they arrive at the house cause I don't want to rewrite the scene where they are attacked at the mansion since you guys already know what happened there.

Also: there is no love interest between Jean and Logan in this. The only one who is in love with Jean is Scott.

Warning: spanking in this chapter.

Chapter four: Learn to control your temper

Coming into the house Bobby went looking around discovering that no one was home.

Bobby took Rogue upstairs to get her some actual clothes since she was only in her night gown.

They had barely gotten away when they realized Logan hadn't been behind them. They had gone back for him and Bobby had used his powers to create an ice barrier so that they could all get away.

Rogue changed and then they talked for a moment and then Bobby heard his foster parents come home.

He came downstairs and said "Mom. Dad. This is professor Logan. He's from the school."

"What exactly are you a professor of Mr. Logan?" the dad asked.

"Art." Logan said without having to even think about the lie.

"We need to talk." Bobby said and then they all went into the living room.

Bobby explained that he was a mutant and that he had powers.

While in the back ground leaning on the fire place John was playing with his lighter which Logan had given back to him after they were attacked.

The mother looked over at him "Could you stop that?" she asked then turned her attention to Bobby.

"Bobby I don't understand. Can't you just...not be a mutant?" she asked.

"Its not a disease. Bobby is gifted." Rogue said.

"Here. Let me show you." Bobby said and he put his finger on her tea cup and froze the tea inside.

She put the tea down scared while Ronny went upstairs and called the police saying that they were trapped in their house and the people wouldn't let them leave.

Downstairs Logan got a phone call. He went outside and talked to Storm telling her about the attack and that they were at Bobby's foster home. And that they better hurry and get over there because the foster parents were pissing him off.

He went inside and then saw the police coming "We gotta go! Now." Logan said and the kids saw that the police were getting in the yard.

Logan had his claws extended as they headed outside. Bobby's foster parents had gone upstairs to be with Ronny.

As Logan and the kids stepped on to the porch a police man yelled at them "Get down on the ground now!" he then saw Logan's claws thinking they were knives "Drop the knives! Drop them now!" he shouted.

Logan was on his guard "I can't!" he said and he began to raise his hands about ready to show them that he could also retract his claws and that they were attached to his hands. But the officer shot him.

The bullet entered his head and he fell to the ground.

Rogue got on the ground to watch the bullet waiting for it to leaves Logan's head knowing that he would heal and that he wasn't dead. Bobby knew too but it still hurt to see his father like that. Dead on the floor even if it wasn't permanent.

Pyro saw red he was so angry. He was also the only one still standing.

"Get down on the ground kid." the officer said.

"You know those mutants that everyone is so afraid of?...I'm the worst one." he said pulling out his lighter and the flame entered his hands and he shot it from his hands hitting the police man on both sides of the porch. Then he started shooting the cars with it destroying many of the cars and burning all the people.

The police were now running and hiding but Pyro was too angry. He continued to fire at them even when they had all but surrendered. Bobby looked back and forth between the burning people and his younger brother who really didn't need to continue hurting them. He was out of control. Completely. Then again it wasn't the first time that his brother had allowed his emotions to rule his power and his power to rule his brain.

Bobby stood up and got in front of his brother grabbing his hands freezing them while Pyro stared at him in shock and the bullet exited Logan's skull and he was now all the way healed when he opened his eyes and stood up seeing the fire all around and the people still on fire and Bobby still tightly gripping his brothers hands. A sheen of ice covering both hands.

Bobby let go and stepped back looking to their father. As did Pyro. The helicopter was now above them approaching fast.

Logan looked again at all the damage and then back at his youngest. "We'll talk about this later." he promised as they all ran onto the plane.

After getting on the plane Storm piloted them back to the school knowing that the men were long gone now.

"Logan we need you to stay with the kids while we go try to find the professor and Scott." Storm said.

"Fine with me. Just keep in touch and let me know whats going on." Logan said a little disappointed that he wasn't going along but also glad because he had bigger fish to fry.

They were dropped at the school Rogue took off for her room.

Logan caught John by his shoulder before he could get away "Not so fast Pyro boy. I believe I promised you a talking to." Logan said and he helped lead the boy to his office.

Bobby headed after Rogue not in the least bit interested in what Logan was going to say to his brother.

Logan lead them to his office and shut the door "Sit down." he said.

John sat down and Logan sat on the desk before him.

"Now look kid you can't just blast whoever you want and whenever you want. That's a dangerous power you have kid. And I am not gonna let it control you. Now I'm gonna ask you something and I want the truth. Where you mad at them because they shot me? Is that why you just starting blasting everyone and everything in sight?" Logan asked.

"They shot you! They attacked us we didn't even do anything wrong!" John tried to defend himself.

"I don't wanna hear it! John we talked about his once already. They saw my claws and thought they were knives. He shot me because he thought I was gonna hurt him. It's a safety thing. Plus he didn't kill me. I can't die and you damn well know that so once again you attacked those people just to get even with them because they did something that pissed you off. Isn't that right?" Logan demanded.

"I guess. Yeah." John admitted finally.

"Okay good we're getting somewhere. Now tell me why that was wrong." Logan said.

John rolled his eyes "Because I have special powers that they didn't know about and I could have killed them and they are innocent. But I still don't see why they are completely blameless here!" John said.

"I didn't say they weren't getting some of the blame. I'm saying that you get the blame for your part. You made a choice today. You chose to hurt them because you were mad. And anytime you do that...I am gonna make you sorry. If you can't think on your own then I'll just have to find a way to make you think before you act." Logan said getting up from the desk and taking off his belt.

John's eyes widened. His father couldn't be serious. Right? Oh crap!

Logan grabbed the kid and yanked him up then propped his foot up on the chair and turned his son around placing him over his knee.

"Hey!" John yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it! You earned this and your gonna get it!" Logan said placing a hand on his back to hold the kid there and then began to bring the belt down on the bottom before him.

"Ouch!" John yelled after the first swat. "That hurt!" he complained.

"Good! It's suppose to hurt." Logan said and continued to spank him with the belt until he was crying hard. After about 40 licks it was finally over. Logan threw the belt across the room disgusted with it and himself but knowing he had done the right thing. The kid had to learn and understand.

"Its your power kid. You have got to learn to control your temper. You don't have to touch someone to kill them. So you have to be extra careful about what you do. You can't let it control you kid." Logan said after letting him up and hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I just lose it sometimes." John said.

"I know. But your power is dangerous. You can't afford to forget that. You don't want to hurt innocent people. Your here to learn how to control your power and use it. Attacking people because your mad isn't a good enough reason to use your powers. I forbid you to use your powers unless you are in real danger. Meaning a gun is pointed at you or something similar to that. And you do NOT use it on humans unless I say it's okay. Are we clear?" Logan asked grabbing the boys chin and making him look Logan in the eye.

"Crystal." John assured.

"Good. Now I'm sorry I had to whup you but I'll do it again if I have to. If you disobey me on this next time it will be worse. Now why don't you go to your room and think for a while. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Logan said.

He hugged John again and then John went to his room.

He reached back to rub but then yelped at that. His butt was tender to the touch.

Man he was gonna be feeling this for a while. He wanted Bobby to come back. He wanted to see Bobby's reaction after finding out that Logan had spanked him.

To be continued...

I know it was short but it was suppose to be. The next chapter will be longer.

Also I am not gonna kill off Jean. Nor am I going to kill off the professor.

I may kill off Pyro. I'M KIDDING! AND IF ANY OF YOU BOUGHT THAT FOR EVEN A SECOND YOU SHOULD GO SIT IN THE CORNER. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

X Men Learning Control

Summary: John tells Bobby what happened and then gets an offer from Magneto that he's not sure he wants to refuse. Will Pyro join Magneto's crew? Or can his family save him?

A variation of the part in movie two where everyone goes to the lake.

Chapter Five: Break the Ice.

Logan was dressing in his X suit because Storm had called saying they needed his help after all.

So he took the helicopter not aware that he had two stowaways.

When he landed the jet he saw the problem. The other Jet had been destroyed. Magneto was waiting when Logan landed the plane.

He let Magneto on the ship and went to find the others.

Bobby and John came out of hiding after Logan left.

Bobby sat up front while listening to Magneto talk to his brother.

"What's your name?" Magneto asked.

"John." John said.

"John. What's your real name John?" Magneto asked.

"Pyro." John said as he showed his power "I can't create the fire. I can only control it."

"Your a God. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different. There's a war coming Pyro. A war the humans started. I can help you develop that power of yours." Magneto said.

"He's not interested." Bobby said knowing Magneto was the enemy.

"I think the boy has a mind and mouth of his own. Let him answer for himself." Magneto said.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." Pyro said.

Bobby stared at him. Surely his brother wasn't actually thinking about it. Was he?

"well you let me know what you decide Pyro." Magneto said.

Then Magneto and the blue mutant Mystic left the ship for their own ship.

Bobby and Pyro both got tired of waiting around.

"I'm going out there." John said.

"What? Are you nuts. Once he finds out were here he's gonna kill us. You shouldn't go out there." Bobby said but his brother was already heading out.

Bobby stayed not sure what to do now.

Pyro was confronted by a mutant that seemed to have claws for nails. She sliced his leg and he fell to his knees and then rolled down a hill landing hard on his back his arm aching and his leg going numb. That's when he realized he had heard a nasty snap and a terrible pain went through the same leg that was slashed. The pain was so terrible that it brought tears to his eyes but he tried to fight them and be brave.

He lay and waited for someone to find him.

Logan and the others ran onto the ship and were surprised to see Bobby there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan demanded.

"Oh no. please tell me you know where John is." Bobby said.

"What? John is here too? Wait why don't you know where he is?" Logan asked.

"He walked off on his own after talking to Magneto." Bobby said.

"Just great. Professor?" Logan asked.

Charles Xavier used his mind to search for the boy.

He opened his eyes suddenly "Logan he's at the bottom of the hill. You better hurry. He's hurt." The professor said.

Logan ran out the hatch and went to find his son.

When he found him his heart cried out for the boy. He could tell the kid was in pain and trying to now cry.

He scooped the boy in his arms. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." Logan said not sure if he was saying it to his son or himself.

He heard a moaning noise and turned and followed it. He found William Striker tied with metal chairs where Magneto had left him.

"I have the answers to your questions Wolverine. If I die who will give you your anwers then? That thing in your arms?" Striker said.

"This thing in my arms is my son. He's all the answer that I need. I'll take my chances with him." Logan said then turned carrying his son to the plane.

Pyro barely paying attention he felt so weak.

Logan sat his son down and buckled him up.

"What's wrong with hi?" Bobby asked.

"His leg is broken and that mutant that attacked me must have gotten to him first before I killed her." Logan said.

Pyro moaned in pain and turned his head to the side. Storm lifted the ship off the ground and headed for the school. John fell asleep on the way.

When they got there Logan carried his son instead of waking him up.

They took him to the lab and then Logan went to change.

When he came back he was shocked.

His son was sitting up his leg no longer had the scratch on hit.

Charles Xavier turned to Logan with a smile "Well it seems his mouth is not the only thing he got from you. He's never really been hurt before so he never knew about the healing ability. He seems to have healed nicely and is fine now."

Logan raised his brow "Really? Well that's good I guess. Wait. My mouth? Are you giving them lip already junior?" Logan asked in mock sternness. He was too happy that his son was okay to care about his mouthiness.

Pyro smirked "Always." he said as he stood up.

"I really hope I don't have the whole no aging thing. I would like to get older." Pyro said.

"The healing ability stops me from getting older and its stops me from dying. At least for good. It's a double edge sword. You can't die but you can't get any older either. We'll have to see if you age at all." Logan said.

"Yeah. Where did Magneto go?" Pyro asked curious.

"I don't know and I really don't care. We'll see him again when he wants to cause trouble. Trust me...His side is gonna lose." Logan said.

"How do you know?" Pyro asked.

"Because kid. Its a proven fact. Good always wins in the end." Logan said.

True enough Pyro thought.

But it was still tempting for some reason.

He went to sleep that night and woke up when he felt a sharp pinch in his arm he saw what looked like Magneto injecting him with a needle of something. Whatever it was it put him back to sleep.

He woke up in the morning wondering if he had dreamed it. But then saw the injection mark.

It sacred him. He went to Jean and had her do a test on him.

After studying it Jean Called Pyro and Logan into the Lab.

"It seems to be some sort of manipulating agent. Its created to change him. I'm not sure how or why or in what way they are trying to change him that's unclear so far. We'll have to watch him and see what happens." Jean said.

A week later things seemed the same to everyone. And then it all went wrong.

Pyro noticed the change daily. He seemed to care less and less about the innocent people they saved daily. He found himself volunteering to stay home each time there was trouble.

Whatever Magneto had injected him with it was meant to change his heart. And it was working. But he for some reason couldn't explain it to anyone and didn't seem to want to.

Nothing good could come from fire. So why try to be good? And just like that he gave in to it.

After a week of skipping missions one night Pyro got out of bed planning to leave for good. He wrote a note to his family and then went right out the front door.

Bobby woke up the next morning and immediately saw the note. He read it and then ran to show it to Logan.

Logan was in the living room with Storm and Jean and Scott and the Professor "He's gone!" Bobby shouted as he came in.

this caught their attention.

He handed Logan the note.

Dad, Bobby,

I'm sorry. I've known for a while now what the drug was doing to me. It was changing my heart. I find myself caring less and less about things that used to matter. Like what's right and wrong. Whats a lie and what's the truth. My power is fire. Nothing good comes from fire. It destroys. That's all. And if my power is bad the that means I'm meant to be bad too. Magneto is right. A war is coming. A way they started. I've chosen my side. I'm truly sorry. But it's for the best. Just promise me one thing...Don't try to save me. I'm not savable. I look forward to facing you on opposite sides of the battle field.

Love. Pyro.

Logan sat down not sure what to think or what to do. His kid was choosing to be evil and join Magneto. But he also knew it was the drug that had changed him. And that there had to be some way to change him back. He wasn't evil! He wasn't! He was just confused and now he was corrupted by a drug. And he was savable! Everyone was savable. Or at least every kid was savable that was the rule of this school. It wasn't there way to just give up on a kid.

"How do you undo evil?" Storm asked.

"With love." Scott suggested out loud.

Logan looked up at the man.

"I think your onto something there. Can we make a love drug to reverse what Magneto did?" Logan asked.

"I guess but we would have to get close enough to inject him with it. You would have to do that seeing as he can't hurt you. Unless of course he burns you to a cinder which I'm not sure you can heal from." Jean said.

"His head may be clouded with evil now. But his heart isn't. No matter what his head tells him he won't be able to burn me that badly. Besides I can dodge or use Bobby to distract him while I surprise him." Logan said.

A week after the cure was annoucned on TV. Pyro had been gone for two weeks and Logan was worried sick.

Bobby had gone to the center where they were giving out the cure to see if he could see more of what was going on.

He was shocked when he spotted his brother. He went over to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked curious.

"You know about this cure thing? Figures. You know it's only optional for now. But soon they will be saying we have to take it. They'll force it on us." Pyro said.

"No they won't." Bobby said.

"Oh they will Bobby." Pyro said certain of that.

"When are you gonna come home?" Bobby asked.

"Since when do you care?" Pyro asked.

Bobby got mad. He clenched his fist and it turned to ice.

Pyro saw this and formed Fire in his hand "Come on Ice Man. Make a move." he said.

Bobby looked sadly at his brother and then shook his head and backed away.

"yeah. That's what I thought." Pyro said cockily. As Bobby turned to walk away Pyro formed a fire ball in his hand and threw it at the building setting it on fire in several places and causing people to run screaming in terror. Bobby stunned first looked at the fire then looked back at his brother in disbelief that he would do such a thing.

Pyro ran after that.

Bobby went home and that night when the news came on they all heard about the mutant that had set the cure center ablaze. Everyone sat stunned as the news woman reported that.

Bobby added his version "Actually it was worse then that. I was there. I talked to him he was angry. He things they will force the cure on us. That's why he attacked the place. Not that that's a good reason..." Bobby said.

"They literally couldn't force the cure on us. We have powers they can't touch us and they know that. That's why they want us to take the cure. But what they don't get is that there's nothing wrong with us. There's nothing to cure." Storm said.

"Storm's right. And some mutants want to take it. They have the right to chose for themselves. I get a funny feeling he just trying to see how pissed off he can make me. Either way when I get my hands on that kid..." Logan didn't finish. He didn't need to.

Bobby wanted his brother back. He didn't get Logan's parenting skills. Why let him run wild on Evil drugs but yet spank him for using his powers to hurt people. He was sending mixed signals. At least that's how Pyro would see it. He thought of how Pyro had acted earlier. It was as if Pyro was trying to break him. Or worse. Trying to force him into a fight. He could feel that a fight is what his brother wanted and that's why he had walked away instead. But why was his brother trying to drive him into a fight? Then a thought came to him.

Was fire stronger then ice? Was good stronger then evil? Two questions that they had both been curious about at one time or another during their friendship.

Pyro apparently wanted to find out bad enough to actually start a fight just to get his answer.

That was a big risk.

He also knew that it would be a game to Pyro now that he was evil and having fun with it.

Only things was for sure. He had to be stopped. Jean had the good drug ready but if it didn't work then there would be no other choice but to force the cure on him. It would be better then being forced to kill him at least. Logan had already decided. If one needle didn't work they all knew the second one would. It would take his powers. But at least he would live. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Because if it did. Pyro would hate Logan.

"Magneto plans to attack the mutant that they used to get the cure from. We need to go to Alcatraz and stop his army. We'll need everyone we can get. We have to go tonight. And we have to be careful. Logan whatever your plan is for Pyro do it fast. You won't have a second chance at this. You only have one shot. So be careful. He's going to get angry. And he's going to fight like hell against you both." Charles Xavier said.

Logan nodded already aware of that.

Then they all went to get dressed for the battle.

To be continued...

Sorry if it was a bit choppy. Hopefully you guys understood it. I'm really tired right now. I'm going to sleep after I post this.

Next chapter is events from the battle but mostly centered on Logan Pyro and Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

X men Learning Control

Summary: This will be the battle scene but again its gonna mostly be Logan Bobby and Pyro.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter Six: Fire VS Ice and Good VS evil.

On the island:

Magneto's army approached and they could see Pyro in the front with Magneto.

The fight began and Magneto ordered Pyro to burn everything in sight. Pyro smiled. And went to work doing just that.

Bobby used his power to stop the burning cars and objects that his brother was causing mayhem with.

Logan came to his side "Lets do this. But be careful. Chuck is right. We only got one try at this. You remember what we talked about? Good. Let's get your brother back." Logan said.

Bobby went to his brother as they stood on opposite sides. He saw his brothers eyes were black. That was freaky.

Fire formed in Pyro's hand and a self righteous smirk came to his face as well.

"Hey there brother." Pyro said.

"Hey brother." Bobby said back.

Pyro then made his move. "Is good stronger then evil? Is fire stronger then ice? Let's find out." he said he then attacked with all his might while Bobby did the same shooting ice and it collided with the fire. The heat was over powering. The closer his brother came to him the hotter it got.

Bobby was forced to his knees and then he covered himself in a shield of ice as the fire came down on him Bobby grabbed his brothers hands like he had the last time. It stopped the fire and covered his hands in a frost like substance.

Logan now grabbed Pyro by the neck and held him against his chest as Bobby kept hold of his hands.

Logan took out the needle and injected the kid's arms with it.

There was an explosion behind Logan and then Pyro's turned green again and he fell to his knees and for a moment wasn't sure what was going on. Then his memory came back. Oh god. He had been REALLY bad. Logan was gonna skin him alive for this one.

And he felt so bad about what he had done. Bobby released his hands and they unfroze.

Pyro just stared at the ground in disbelief at all he had done in the past two weeks.

Moments ago he had been attacking his brother.

He felt his father put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay kid. It's over. Your back now." Logan said.

"I'm not back. I didn't go anywhere dad. I knew what I was doing. I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop." Pyro said sadly.

"Yeah well you don't get the full blame for this one either. You may have given up on yourself and turned evil for a while but you didn't do it on your own. You had help. But that's not gonna save you from getting the spanking of your life when we get home." Logan said.

Pyro groaned "Oh man. I knew it!"

Pyro then switched sides and helped the X Men win the fight and then they went home to the mansion.

Bobby found something for himself to do not wanting to hear or see the punishment.

Logan took Pyro to his office and Pyro sat down thinking he would get another lecture first but Logan took his belt off right away and said "Nope sorry Junior. Not lecture this time you know what you did wrong. Get those pants down. Underwear too. Your getting this one bare." Logan said.

Pyro didn't argue. He felt too awful about what he had done to protest.

He stood up and undid his pants letting them fall to the ground and then did the same with his boxers.

Logan sat on the desk and yanked the kid over his knee.

His left hand holding him down he held him there tight and then brought the belt down on the bare flesh.

Pyro didn't yelp this time. He screamed. Shocked at the intensity of the sting that the belt on bare flesh made.

Logan hardened his heart and continued to snap the belt down hard covering every inch of the bare bottom. Turned the cheeks pink then red and then a dark Crimson.

He gave him 50.

25 for giving up on himself and the other 25 for choosing to use his powers for evil.

Pyro was a screaming crying mess his backside felt like it had been covered in one hotly stinging flame all over it. It was agony. But Pyro now knew that he had paid for his evil deeds and that he didn't have to hold it against himself anymore.

Logan had made sure he would feel like he had paid for his mistake.

He was let up and Logan put his clothing on for him and then put the belt down and gave him a bear hug.

"It's over. It's done. We're not gonna talk about it again. You hear? Your not to bring it up or feel bad about it. It doesn't matter anymore. Okay? We're gonna move on from this. Okay?" Logan said and then made him look him in the eye. "Okay." Pyro said his eyes still teary. He would be feeling this spanking for the rest of the week he was sure of it.

Pyro went to his room and when Bobby showed up he was laying on his stomach.

"Did you get whipped?" Bobby asked knowingly.  
"Yeah. On the bare with his belt." Pyro said sadly.

"Good. You deserved it. I guess we got our answer didn't we. I guess ice is stronger then fire. And blood is a little thicker then evil." Bobby said.

"I thought I was evil. But I was only evil because I didn't try to fight it. I gave in. I let it happen. If I had tried to fight it I could have over come it. I know that now." Pyro said.;

"Don't worry about that. You know now. And that's what's important. Your not evil. You never were. It's our choices that make us who we are. Your choice is what turned you evil. Just like our choice saved you from yourself." Bobby said.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess your right. So now what?" Pyro asked.

"Now? Well the threat is gone for the moment so for now we can have some peace and enjoy ourselves. We can be a family. We can try and fail at taming our hot headed father. That sounds like fun." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Good luck to us on that one." Pyro said with a laugh then added "I can't wait til you do something to earn a whipping. You won't find it so funny when its your ass that burns." Pyro said with good humor.

Bobby laughed "Me get whipped? But I'm the good older brother. I'm too smart to do something stupid enough to make him that mad at me." Bobby said with a laugh.

Pyro laughed too knowing he was probably right.

To be continued...

What you didn't really think that was going to be the end did you? Heck no I have tons more stuff planned for this family adventure.

So stay tuned! LOL


End file.
